golantheinsatiablefandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Knudsen Jr.
Keith Knudsen, Jr. is a character in Golan the Insatiable. He is the boyfriend of Alexis Beekler, and the coolest kid in Oak Grove High School. His parents are Keith, Sr., and Go-Go. He speaks with a lisp and is very dimwitted, possibly moreso than even Alexis. Dylan Beekler openly despises him while Golan desperately wants to be his pal. He is voiced by Nicholas Rutherford. Biography Keith is the son of the wealthy and influential Keith Knudsen, Sr. Keith clearly lives comfortably, as his house is large and fancy and his father has special connections with several very important people, including the mayor. Keith is one of the most popular kids in school, throwing wild parties and mingling with the other popular kids. Keith was initially friends with Dylan (presumably as part of some kind of big-brother program) but eventually abandoned her when he started dating Alexis. An event that traumatized Dylan and helped shape the bitter personality she has today. Appearance Keith is a teenage boy with lumpy, blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a white shirt with red stripes and a goatee. He has brown shorts with red stripes. He talks with a lisp where he makes tongue noises every time he pronouces the letter "S". Personality Keith is dimwitted and slow, but also laid back and relatively nice. He's very eager to please his father and mortally afraid of disappointing him. In Shame on Pee he tries his hardest to impress Keith Sr. by getting the local news to cover his party. However, in On Golan Pond Keith shows a rebellious streak when his father demands he "dry humps" his girlfriend to impress him, Keith initially refuses, claiming he wants his first dry hump session to be special and personal. Relationships *'Alexis Beekler' - Keith has been dating Alexis since the start of the series. The two are both quite stupid, but affectionate. They both seem to genuinely care about each other and share quite a few tender moments. Keith even endangers his own life taking part in Alexis' more idiotic plans and schemes without much of a second thought. However, it is strongly implied that Alexis is only dating Keith because he's popular. She even abandons Keith once Golan becomes more popular than him. *'Golan' - Golan admires Keith and often tries his hardest to befriend him. Golan is enamored with the idea of being "one of the cool kids" and in several episodes he bends over backwards to impress and befriend him. Keith barely knows Golan exists, but is usually easily impressed by Golan's pathetic efforts. *'Dylan Beekler '- While Dylan treats most people in her life with casual apathy or begrudging tolerance, she treats Keith with unambiguous disdain. Dylan shows little patience for Keith and will often refuse to be in the same room as him. In Golan the Impregnable, it is revealed that Keith used to be Dylan's best friend and the only positive male role model in her life (before Golan.) She even refers to him as "Big Buddy Keith." Unfortunately, Keith abandoned Dylan when he started dating her sister. Years later, Keith and Dylan had to team up to stop Golan's rise to popularity. Dylan decides the best way to usurp Golan is to put Keith in a coma. To stop her, Keith promises to be Dylan's friend again, an offer she accepts immediately. However, it turns out to be a trick and Keith tries to beat her with a rock, with predictable results. But even as Dylan is riding away with Keith's battered and unconscious body in her bike basket, she still can't help but admit she enjoys the time they're spending together, even calling him "Big Buddy Keith" again. Episode Appearances Pilot Season *Ragin' Fun *Escape to Tooth Mountain *Deer Uncle Gerald (Mentioned) *I Can Smell That Cheap Clone from Here (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dylan Crushes Reading Series *Pilot *Winter Is Staying *Shame on Pee *Shell-Raiser (Cameo) *On Golan Pond *Golan the Impregnable Trivia *Keith is voiced by SNL actor Nick Rutherford, who also appeared in the films Pacific Heights, The Kings of Summer and The Bunker. *Keith Knudsen is likely named after the singer/drummer of the same name, from the band The Doobie Brothers. *Keith is one of the few characters who got to keep his original voice actor after the first season ended. *In Shame on Pee, Alexis Beekler states that Dylan Beekler is truly her daughter, not sister. Keith can be ruled out as the father, as it has been heavily implied as of On Golan Pond that they had yet to have sex. The statement may also have been a one-off joke. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Knudsen Family Category:Antagonists